Mysterious and Beautiful Things
by launi9
Summary: 23 year old Austin goes on a publicity vacation to a beautiful island. During this trip some unexpected events occur and he just might be falling. I suck at summaries please just read it and give it a chance.Rated T just to be safe.
1. Ch 1:Going to Crystal Beach Island

**Chapter 1: Going to Crystal Beach Island**

**Author's note: This is my first Auslly fan faction story so i'm not to experienced you don't necessarily have to go easy on me but don't be a total but hole either just give me a chance, that's all i ask.**

**Austin's POV; P.S this whole story will basically be Austin's POV unless my reviewers ask other wise**

**DISCLAIMER:If it has already been created I do NOT own it.**

I was talking to my manager and best friend Dez about ideas about our news-worthy vacation. That's what every big celebrity is doing,Nicki Minaj designed 6 mardi gras floats,Jz taught the handy-cap kids how to rap,and Taylor swift rented a cruise and held the biggest most exclusive party of the year.I mean if the rest of the famous people are doing it, you can't expect me not to do any thing I'm the Austin moon that's not how I do.

"So what if you went snow boarding in Russia?" Dez said while writing it down

I thought about it but I think Tony hawk already did that "No-can-do Dez. I's already been done plus I wanna go some where warm. I could go for a good tan since I've been here in New York for a while for that record deal."

He scratched it out on the sheet of paper he has been writing on for the past 30 minutes and started getting deep in 's when it hit him.

"You could go camping on a tropical island!" His sudden outburst made me jump in my chair but when I realized what he said...

"That's a great idea Dez it'll be just like those wilderness shows! It'll have to be a somewhat small, safe island and to make it interesting i'll stay there for a month."

As I said that I noticed Dez giving me a questioning look but said "Okay, but you'll take one of those radios to contact us just in case. I wouldn't want my client/best bud getting into some kinda trouble."

We chose to go to some small island called playa cristal it's Spanish for...um...I don't actually know what it's Spanish for, just the fact that it's maybe I'll find out on the way.

Dez kept saying how I should get some kind of guide but I said that I wanted to do it on my own, but before I went I had to get the cool necessities.

I said my good byes to my friends and family and got on the helicopter with Dez he wasn't actually staying on the island with me he was just kinda escorting me and I didn't mind cause after all he is my best friend.I took this chance to find out what playa cristal means so I asked the man driving the helicopter."What does playa cristal mean anyways?"

The ash-blonde haired guy said "It means crystal sands so your going to crystal sands place as I've been told."

That made me feel a lot better about the month I am going to spend there because I'm starting to get a nervous feeling and something else, maybe excitement ,but now I have a good feeling about everything.

After like 20 minutes of just sitting I realize 2 things, first that Dez is out like a light bulb mouth open and everything, second the view. We are flying over a beautiful dark blue ocean with silver outlining the top of the waves and I wish I could live in this moment forever**(1)** but unfortunately I see the island slowly come into view. I should really wake Dez up but I need to take a picture of him first that face he's making is priceless.

The ash-blond guy must have noticed me trying to keep myself from laughing uncontrollably because he said "What's so funny I sat in a non-intimidating way? Plus we're almost there so wake up your friend."

"The face he's making right now is ridiculous and okay." I said slightly chuckling.

Waking Dez up is no game,I shook him and he slapped me! So when I finally got him up he kept shooting me death glares which made me really uncomfortable. He snapped out of it when I told him we were about to land then he said he was sorry,but he was laughing when he said that

which earned him a sarcastic "yeah right " from me.

As soon as the helicopter landed I took off my shoes to feel the warm water and soft sand beneath my good feeling didn't last long though because I got the feeling somebody or something was watching me. No no, I quickly get rid of this thought because I'm on this island alone with just the 2 other people on that helicopter...right?

"This island is beautiful, I think you got lucky**(2)** with this." Dez said with sincerity in his voice, but can you blame him this place is pretty awesome looking.

In this case I hope it's safe to judge a book by it's cover cause if so this should be one of the most enjoyable months ever in my life. I still can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me and it's starting to freak me out! Wait I think I just saw someone in the bushes. Oh well, I guess I'm just seeing things.

After all that self freaking Dez, Riley(it turns out that's his name),and I set up camp. So after I got settled in it was time for the guys to leave.

As Riley was walking back to the helicopter he turned to Dez and I and said "I'll give you guys time to say goodbye and all."

It really wasn't necessary because we found out a way to video chat to each other and let me tell you it wasn't easy. That technician or computer guy had to set it up, it took him like a week to finally finish.

Dez smiled and put his left hand on my right shoulder "Hey man,have fun, and don't do anything to stupid. See you in about a month. I'll have a surprise waiting for you when you get home.

I smirked and replied "Of course,no promises,see ya in month, and looking forward to it."

"Oh don't forget about video chatting everyday so your mom doesn't kill me trying to find out whether or not her son is okay" he said while walking away.

"Sure Dez, I'll take lots of pictures too!" the thought of my mother worrying Dez to death about whether I'm okay or not makes me laugh slightly. I'm not actually going to take a lot of pictures with my camera. I'm going to keep a video diary instead, but if i said that Dez would have given me his "2 cent" about it.

"Alright man, talk to you later!" he said while hopping into the helicopter.

"Bye Dez!" I saw him give Riley a thumbs up to tell him he's ready to go.I watched them leave untill the helicopter started looking like a bug, then I went back to my little 's when i heard soft sound, kind of like when somethings brushing pass something else which means someone or something is here with as of right now it's inside my shack.

I built up my courage, grabbed a stick, and quickly opened the door. "GET OUT!"

**I promise that this is an Auslly story but she's just not in the first chapter. While we're talking about the first chapter, **_**CLIFFY right?**_

_**(1) I'm thinking about Nicki Minaj**_

_**(2) I'm also thinking about Daft Punk-Up all Night to Get Lucky**_

**Don't worry I won't **_**ALWAYS**_** do that to you but I have to get you interested first.**

**If I spelled anything wrong then please review me and tell me how to spell it correctly.**

_**READ THE FOLLOWING TO HELP YOU REVIEW**_

_**if it was great type:pancakealicious**_

_**if it was good type:oh sweet pickles**_

_**if it was bad(**__**and I hope no one types this)**__**type:as bad as pickles on pancakes**_

_**REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ; )**_


	2. Ch 2:Injuries and Meeting Someone New

**Chapter 2: Injuries and Meeting Someone New**

**I'm kinda mad because when I uploaded chapter 1 it deleted some words so I apologise for any confusion remember what i said in the last chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING,FOLLOWING,AND OR FAVORITING MY STORY**_

**Elina-Ann**

**queenc1**

**Chicka-24**

**ChestnutLocks**

**Andrea jurmakova**

**taranjeetp93**

**Auslly2getha4eva**

**Imagination creator296**

**yami5507**

**DyannaNichole**

**xxSmile YourBeautifulxx**

**Now enjoy chapter 2 : )**

**Austin's POV**

I built up my courage, grabbed a stick, and quickly opened the door. "GET OUT!"

After yelling I realized that whatever was in there is gone now and it totally trashed the place. Soooo not cool.

I started examining the damage and realized almost every electronic thing that was in here was now missing and there were scratch marks almost every where. What happens when Dez calls me on video chat and sees some beast's den full of bones instead? He's gonna freak!

"Great, now I have to go look for my stuff!" I huffed feeling annoyed but then the scratch marks came back to mind. They were kind of big so what made them had to be huge.

I pack a flashlight, batteries, water bottle, two apples, compass, lighter, knife, and my phone which is the only electronic I still have and head for the jungle.

As soon as I get like 5 feet in the jungle I started stumbling over rocks, roots, tree branches, and anything else I wasn't paying attention to. You know after about 5 minutes you just start getting frustrated because you can't pay attention to everything at one time.

I found some imprints that look like something was dragged towards the river up ahead, guess that's where I'm going'.

I make sure nothing's going to fall in and start hopping from rock to rock.

As bad luck would have it, I slip and fall into the semi-deep water cracking my phone under my weight while a fish swam up my shorts.

I shot upward immediately, wiggling and shaking my legs trying to get the fish out.

When the fish falls out I climb out of the water just to be attacked with bugs " How could I forget bug spray?!" After like 5 to 6 minutes I fall face first into mud which got rid of the bugs. "There's something to be grateful of." I say with so much sarcasm if you were a baby you could recognize it.

After that I was ok walking through the jungle for like 15 minutes then I took a break by this super wide,huge tree and everything went down hill from there.

I thought I felt something behind me. Then I heard growling. My back went straight and my blood ran cold. The thing pushes me to the ground scratching me in the process which causes me to yell in pain.

"Stop!" My mind must be playing tricks on me did I hear someone say stop.

I must have thought out loud because the person or girl said "No you're dreaming and Angelina Jolie is asking you out. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm about to be mauled after they said this was a safe place, they said I was alone but your here, and who said Angelina Jolie wouldn't ask me out I mean I'm the full package!" I said half serious and half-joking.

"Sure. Shadow can you please get off the sad man." What is wrong with her? She can't control some beast.

To my surprise the beast gets of my back reluctantly and sits at the girls feet. I take my chances and spring to my feet making a shot of pain go through my back because of the claw marks on me. She noticed.

"Oh, looks like Shadow roughed you up huh? Come on, lets clean that wound up before you get sick from infection." she said while inspecting my back.

She leads me up some wooden stairs that seem to be connected to a bridge that leads you to a awesome tree house. How come I didn't notice this place when I sat down!?

The petite girl brought me inside and it was amazing. It looked just like a regular mansion but she quickly pulled me into a small room filled with 2 cots, medicine bottles, herbs, and bandages. "I thought this was a deserted island. How did you get all of this stuff?"

"And I thought you were hurt so why do you keep talking?" she said with slight amusement in her voice.

"Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean that I'll be quiet that's not my style." I say smoothly and flirtatious flashing my charming smile at her.

She giggles and says "Alright Blondie sit down on the cot and take off your shirt." I was going to take my shirt when I said "I'm not one to deny a pretty girl's wishes but I don't know your name." again being really flirtatious and you can't blame me she is gorgeous with her brunette hair that as it goes farther down starts to curl and turns 's petite but really curvaceous and what she's wearing complements her curves even more. She's wearing this tight red bikini top and bottom with a small grass skirt on. I can't forget about those hypnotizing eyes that are just so beautiful.

"My name is Ally Dawson. I'd ask you your name but I'm pretty sure your name is Flirt."she um er Ally says with a grin.

I replied with "Sorry honey but my name is Austin Moon the actor,musician,singer, and dancer. AKA the hot celebrity that every girl wants to date." I said with much pride.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves can you please take off your shirt like I asked before."she stated before turning around and bending over looking through the stuff in a basket, and may I just say I'm loving the view. Don't judge I'm a young man with a beautiful girl about my age in front of me. What do you expect me to do.

I start taking off my shirt but I can't move my left shoulder so she has to help me. As she takes my shirt of slowly I make sure to shift so that her arm rubs against my bare chest.I heard her breath hitch when I did that but she didn't move. After my shirt was off she walked to the door way and yelled " Shadow come here I need you to get something for me!"

I ask "Who is Shadow?"

**I am so sorry I took so long to update. I was busy with family and I just finished writing my song called **_Flyin'._

**Now on to reviews not a lot of people are reviewing but a lot of people are reading this story**

_**REVIEW GUIDE**_

_**if it was great say:guess who wrote a great chapter**_

_**if it was good say:sweet mamma that's good**_

_**if it was bad say:it was mad Trish bad**_

**Hope you really like my story I will update when I can.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW : )**


End file.
